


Someday Soon We'll Be Together (Bechloe Minifics)

by wherehopelies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/pseuds/wherehopelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of minifics requested by my anon friends on tumblr. I will just add them to this as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach

_Anonymous inquired: Pre-beca/Chloe relationship fic where the Bellas go to the beach and Beca realizes she's really into Chloe cause she's been watching the redhead play volleyball for the past hour instead of reading. and thank goodness she has sunglasses on otherwise fat any would have totally commented by now. At the end of the day Cynthia-rose comments on how great sunglasses are cause she could stare at all the hot babes. She grins and adds, right Beca? Before wandering off to the bus._

Beca’s a slow reader. 

She hasn’t always been, but in the past,  _oh_ , hour or so, it’s suddenly become apparent to her that her ability to read at anything faster than a snail’s pace is no longer possible.

And no matter how hard she tries to convince herself otherwise, the reason behind this new occurrence is none other than Chloe Beale.

Chloe Beale playing beach volleyball, as a matter of fact.

Or you know…

Chloe Beale playing beach volleyball in a bikini, if she’s really being specific here.

See, it’s the annual Bella beach trip, a tradition that dates back to the beginning of the Bellas where the whole team goes to the beach a few weeks after initiation in order to bond. Or something.

Beca’s learned that she doesn’t get a say in whether she goes on the trip, but she’s not really into swimming or beach sports and tanning  _bores_  her even if she can listen to music. Plus, she burns practically the second the sun even catches sight of her pale skin.

So yeah, if she’s being honest, she’s glad this is the last year she’ll have to make this trip.

This year she decided to try the whole reading thing, but it’s turning out to be not quite as successful as she’d hoped.

Eyes shielded by her dark sunglasses, she glances over the top of her book to watch Chloe, Emily, Stacie, and Flo hit the volleyball back and forth over the net. Stacie and Chloe versus Emily and Flo, and while Beca doesn’t really think this is a fair matchup, Emily is surprisingly good and almost blocks Stacie’s well-placed spike over the net.

Beca’s eyes follow Chloe and Stacie as they high-five, both of them giggling at their success. Chloe cocks her hip and pops her gum, aviators sliding low on her nose and Beca’s tongue pokes out to lick her lips because they’re chapped from like, the sun and stuff.

 _Not_  from Chloe in her bikini, tanned biceps flexing as she sets the ball for Stacie to spike it again. Definitely not.

She sighs, defiantly pulling her eyes back down to her book.

It’s not that she hasn’t noticed how attractive Chloe is before, because like, how could anyone  _not_  notice? It’s just that lately her stomach has been doing a weird thing lately when she sees Chloe where heat spreads through it and it flips over quickly, a hot pancake of  _attraction_  boiling inside her.

Or something…

Whatever’s cooking in there might be  _feelings_ , but she’s not sure if she’s ready to acknowledge that yet.

“Thank goodness for sunglasses, huh, Bec?” Cynthia Rose says from the lounge chair next to her. Beca whips her eyes away from the image of Chloe bending over to pick up the volleyball to stare at her friend.

“What do you mean?”

Cynthia Rose grins slyly at her. “Oh, so we can check out all the hot babes without being creepy. Although I’m sure Chloe would be flattered.”

Beca sputters, very noticeably hiding behind her book. “I.. I’m not…  _dude_. I’m reading.”

“Okay, girl, please, you haven’t turned the page in twenty minutes.” Cynthia Rose uses her middle finger to push her own glasses further up on her nose.  “And chill. Your big gay secret is safe with me.” 

Beca scoffs. “I’m  _reading_ ,” she repeats. Cynthia Rose just shrugs in response and turns her iPod up. Beca subtly glances back to the volleyball net, but her friends are gone, having waded into the waves down the beach.

Beca goes back to her book, biting her lip in order to concentrate.

But when her friends return back to the court and Beca can see the droplets of water dripping from the ends of Chloe’s hair and slipping down her back, Beca pushes her sunglasses tighter over her eyes.

Cynthia Rose smirks next to her and Beca scowls, gritting her teeth as Chloe glances back at them. Beca feels heat in her cheeks that she’s certain is totally one hundred percent definitely from the sun.

…

_Whatever._

Thank god for sunglasses.


	2. Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired: Chloe drunkenly falls asleep against Beca, with her head tucked against Beca's shoulder. When Beca finally manages to get her back to the Bella's everyone thinks they had been seriously making out due to all the lipstick that managed to smear across the side of Beca's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually set in the same universe as [my wifey's minific](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4307928) and you should read that one first

Beca’s never really been a lipstick kind of girl.

It’s too sticky and she’s definitely not going to be spending her limited budget on something so trivial. She’s always been more into eyeliner anyway.

Lipstick’s just not really her thing.

That is, until she started dating Chloe Beale.

Chloe’s lipstick collection is insanely vast. Beca wasn’t even aware that so many shades of lipstick existed. Like, what’s the difference between Pretty-In-Pink and Rose Pink?

Beca doesn’t know.

But apparently Chloe does, and she’s holding the two tubes in front of her vanity mirror, eyes flicking back and forth between them as she contemplates which one she wants to wear.

“If you’re really having that much of a problem choosing, we could just stay in tonight instead,” Beca suggests hopefully from the entrance to Chloe’s room where she’s leaning against the doorframe.

Chloe spins around, shooting a chastising scoff Beca’s way. “No,” she whines. “Ever since Stacie discovered we’re together, she won’t leave us alone.”

“I know, Chlo.” Beca says, rolling her eyes at the thought of Stacie winking at them every time they descend the staircase together. “But you’ve been working so hard with midterms and choreography and this is the first night we haven’t had something going on in like, two weeks. It’s okay if you just want to like, nap and watch Netflix or something.”

Beca’s point seems to be driven home when Chloe lets out a large yawn, which she quickly covers with her hand. She shakes off Beca’s knowing smirk with a huff.

“We’re just going to have a picnic in the park, I think I can handle it,” Chloe says. Having apparently decided which lipstick she wants to wear, she tosses one tube back into her makeup bag and uncaps the other.

“Then why do you need lipstick,” Beca mutters under her breath, but Chloe hears her and glares pointedly at her before spinning back to face the mirror. Beca sighs, her eyes zeroing in on her girlfriend as Chloe slides the end of the tube across her bottom lip, leaving a path of pink in its wake. Chloe thins her lips together, releasing them with a smack, and when she pulls back, they’re full and pretty and totally kissable.

Chloe drops the tube on her vanity and spins around, pretty pink lips pulling up in a happy smile. “Okay, let’s go!”

She gives Beca a kiss on the cheek and pushes past her out of her bedroom. Beca follows, hand wiping at her cheek, imagining the trouble Stacie will give her if she sees Beca with bright pink lips stamped on her skin like a brand.

//

Beca discovers that Chloe’s idea of a night out involves sitting on a blanket in a park a few blocks from the Bella house eating finger sandwiches and drinking a bottle of $7 wine.

If anyone were to ask her, she’d say a date like this is totally lame, but Beca’s heart feels helium-light when Chloe lays back on the blanket, her cheeks flushed from the wine and pretty red hair catching the moonlight.

She’s beautiful and happy and just-for-Beca in all the best ways.

“Look, Bec. The Big Dipper.”

Beca drags her eyes away from Chloe’s smile, glancing up at the sky. “Where?”

“There.” Chloe’s finger points toward the sky as if that will help Beca pinpoint which of the million stars and constellations above them she’s referring to.

Beca quirks an eyebrow uncertainly and sets her plastic cup next to Chloe’s in the grass. She lays her back flat against the blanket, shoulder pressing against Chloe’s. Chloe immediately tangles their fingers together, using her other hand to point upward again.

“See?” Her fingers trace a path across the dark blanket of the sky and Beca hums when she sees the constellation. “And there’s the Little Dipper there.”

Beca bites her lip in a smirk, pointing to a patch in the sky to their left. “That one looks like a dick.”

“Beca!” Chloe’s free hand swats at Beca’s arm playfully and Beca laughs, caught up in the way Chloe’s legs have woven between Beca’s as she rolls over and meets Beca’s eyes.

They stare at each other for a moment until Chloe yawns hugely and tucks her head in Beca’s neck. Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand as her arm settles over Beca’s waist.

They’re silent for a little bit, Beca not needing words or even wanting them, content with staring at stars and listening to the crickets chorus around the park. She’s caught up in the way Chloe’s fingers grip her shirt loosely, her soft breath raising goosebumps on Beca’s neck.

She almost dozes off, only jerking awake when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She fishes it out, ignoring the random school email when she sees how late it’s gotten.

“Chloe,” she says softly, not eager to disrupt the serenity that’s grown around them, filling up the minuscule spaces between them. Chloe must have fallen asleep though, because she doesn’t answer. “Chlo, wake up.” Beca shifts gently and Chloe grips her shirt tighter for a moment before she blinks her eyes open slowly.

“Hmmm?” Chloe sits up, scrunching her nose cutely. “Oh god, I fell asleep on our date, didn’t I?” Her bottom lip puffs out in a pout and Beca rolls her eyes fondly.

“Yeah, I told you that you were tired, nerd.”

Chloe pinches her eyebrows in, unamused. “Beca,” she whines, drawing out Beca’s name in a way that makes Beca’s chest expand with love.

Beca’s smirk twists into a smile and she leans forward, giving Chloe a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s move this rager back to your room.” She winks exaggeratedly, causing Chloe to snort.

They gather up their things and walk down the street back to the Bella house, Chloe humming an unknown tune and swinging their hands between them lightly.

When they get back, Chloe goes up to her room, but Beca goes to put their stuff away in the kitchen and grab some water before following.

She’s filling a glass from the water jug in the fridge when she hears a sharp snort behind her. She spins around to see Stacie standing over the kitchen island, cleavage on full display as she leans on her forearms toward Beca.

Beca quirks an eyebrow in a question and Stacie grins.

“Looks like someone got some tonight.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “Not tonight.”

Stacie lets out a loud disbelieving laugh as though Beca had told her that the sky wasn’t blue or Chloe didn’t like music anymore. “Babe, you got the evidence in plain sight.”

“What are you talking about?” Beca asks, already moving toward the staircase.

Stacie shakes her head, clearly amused, and points at Beca’s neck. “I’m talking about the line of Pretty-In-Pinks up to your ear.”

Beca’s eyes widen, and her hand slaps over her neck where Chloe had fallen asleep.

Stacie just laughs loudly again and Beca scowls, flipping Stacie her middle finger and heading up the staircase.

“You know,” Stacie calls up after her as Beca has a hand on the doorknob to Chloe’s room. “If you want privacy, you just have to ask!”

“Goodnight Stacie!” Beca growls down the stairs, disappearing into Chloe’s room and shutting the sound of Stacie’s laughter behind the door.

Chloe’s already crawled into her bed, leaving space between her body and the wall for Beca to join her. She mutters something sleepily at her, but Beca is looking at the smudged line of messy lip prints up her neck in Chloe’s mirror.

After a minute of failing to wipe the marks off with her hand, she shakes her head in defeat and peels off her shorts, sliding into bed next to Chloe. Her girlfriend immediately returns to the position against Beca’s neck that she’d been in at the park and in a few minutes, her breathing evens out.

Shut in the safe privacy of Chloe’s bedroom, Beca smiles happily as Chloe’s warm exhalations hit her neck.

Yeah, Beca’s never really been a fan of lipstick.

But with Chloe Beale pressing more sleepy-sweet kisses to her skin, she think she might be starting to change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr: emilyjunklegacy


	3. Beca's Mixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see the prompt [here](http://emilyjunklegacy.tumblr.com/post/124267556300/in-honor-of-this-50000th-post-i-give-you-a)

Chloe Beale is a lot of things.

She’s soft and smart and really caring. She can be really insecure and she’s horrible at math and sometimes she chews gum obnoxiously loud. She’s beautiful and genuinely nice and sometimes the only reason Beca smiles throughout the day.

Yes, Chloe Beale is a lot of things.

Aware of Beca’s desperately obvious crush, though? Not one of those things.

For her part, Beca  _isn’t_  a lot things. And one of those things happens to be being good at expressing herself.

Cue the vague scowling in Madonna’s direction.

(Not that she knows Madonna. Maybe someday. Then there can be _real_ scowling in her direction. Yeah. Beca’s looking forward to that.)

Words aren’t really Beca’s forte. It’s probably the reason she has a criminal record and an ex-boyfriend to who it took too long for Beca to admit that she thinks they’re better as bros.

Whatever.

She’s working on it, but she still sucks and there is no fucking way she’s going to try  _telling_  Chloe how she feels. HA. Good one, Amy.

There is one thing Beca is good at, though, and that’s mixing.

Plan Make Chloe Mixes That Will Show Her How She Feels is totally going to work.

//

Or you know.

Not.

Because of that whole Chloe-is-completely-oblivious-to-Beca’s-feelings thing.

The first mix she gives Chloe is a Tenerife Sea/Christina Perri Arms mash-up because, whatever, it just makes sense.

Beca knows she’s not like, great with words, but okay, she  _thinks_  these lyrics are pretty obvious, right?

Right????

“Oh my God, these songs are so cute,” Chloe says when Beca presses play on her laptop after easily convincing Chloe to come “do homework” with her upstairs. “You are  _such_  a sap, Bec.” Chloe bops her on the nose and goes back to  _actually_ doing her homework, softly humming along as the song plays in the background.

Beca kind of just stares, a sound somewhere between a defeated sigh and hopeless squeak escaping her mouth, which would be totally embarrassing, but Chloe doesn’t even notice.

She narrows her eyes at her laptop in determination.

Back to the drawing board.

//

The second mix she gives Chloe has a different feel, but Beca’s trying to push the limits here. If the romantic thing isn’t working, then she needs to approach this from a different angle.

Chloe is totally confident about  _all of this_  so if Beca shows her a mash-up of Partition and Bass Down Low she’ll totally get it right?

“You know, Bec, this would totes sound amazing for our Regionals set,” Chloe mentions after Beca had plugged her ipod into the auxiliary outlet in the car while they went through the car wash. The foam of the shampoo cocoons them in muted half-darkness and Beca thinks she  _probably_  should have timed this one better.

She shifts awkwardly in the passenger seat, squeezing her legs together as Chloe rambles about mentioning the combo to Stacie and Cynthia Rose later.

Beca sighs, leaning her head against the window of the car.

Now what?

//

So the romantic thing didn’t work and the sexy thing didn’t work.

Her new angle? The gay thing.

Chloe’s been obsessed with that Girls Like Girls song for like, three weeks now so Beca pairs it with Tegan and Sara’s Love They Say.

If she thought her previous mixes were obvious, this one is practically screaming her feelings. It’s definitely going to work this time. Chloe will see that Beca’s totally down with the liking girls thing, and plus, what’s gayer than Tegan and Sara? Nothing, obviously.

(Well. Except her feelings for Chloe, but hey. Potato, pototo.)

Beca stands with her arms crossed as Chloe listens, the two of them the only ones left after rehearsal while the song blares from Beca’s speakers.

Her stomach twists self-consciously, but Chloe smiles at her like she put the sun in the sky, and Beca thinks  _yes, finally, she totally gets it_.

“Beca,” Chloe coos, hand coming up to squeeze at Beca’s shoulder. “Thank you. I’m so glad you trusted me with this part of you.”

Which like.

What????

“You know that the Bellas will support you no matter what. I mean, obviously. With CR and Jashley and me. But I know how hard it is to come out. Come here.”

She pulls Beca into a hug, which is made extremely awkward by the fact that Beca’s arms are still crossed and trapped between their bodies.

“N-no,” Beca stutters out. “Chloe, that’s not – ”

“Shh. I know. It’s okay.” Chloe rubs at her back gently and Beca groans, dropping her head to Chloe’s shoulder.

What does a girl have to do to express her feelings for her best friend around here?

//

Fuck  _off_ , Madonna.

//

Romance was a fail. Sexy stuff, a fail. Unsubtle gay screaming? FAIL.

Fail fail fail.

Beca’s had enough.

Time for her very last ditch attempt at this thing.

If it doesn’t work, she doesn’t know what she’ll do.

Because god forbid she has to say the words out loud.

No fucking way.

This last one is totally going to work.

It has to.

//

“Chloe?”

Beca pokes her head into Chloe’s room, her body following when she sees Chloe sitting crosslegged on her bed and looking unfairly pretty in Nike shorts and a Captain America t-shirt, her hair piled in a bun on top of her head.

“Hey, Becs, what’s up?” Chloe beams at her and Beca braces herself as she opens both her mouth and her laptop, knowing that the sounds coming from both are about to be embarrassingly obvious.

“Can you please listen to this mash-up? That I made. For you. I made it with you in mind. For you. I made it.”

Yep. Embarrassing.

She grits her teeth and pulls up the song.

Chloe raises her eyebrows suspiciously and gives Beca a cautious smile. “Of course. Are you okay?”

“Uh huh,” Beca manages to get out, letting her mouse hover over the play button. “Just like, listen carefully. Or whatever.”

Chloe crinkles her nose, but nods, and Beca presses play.

The second the mash-up starts playing, Beca cringes, but she pushes through it, allowing the sound of Taylor Swift’s You Belong With Me and Caryl Rae Jepsen’s I Really Like You to fill up the room.

Chloe’s eyes widen throughout the mash-up, and as the song comes to an end, her smile grows and grows and grows and then she’s laughing.

Which.

Wait. What?

Beca throws her hands in the air exasperatedly. “Why is this funny?”

Chloe’s eyes twinkle as her stomach shakes with laughter. Beca scowls.

“Will you stop laughing? I am  _trying_  to express how I feel here!”

Chloe snorts, her laughter dying down. She smirks at Beca. “Ohhhh, is  _that_ what’s been happening for the past week?”

“Yes!” Beca shouts before Chloe’s sarcasm shines through. “Wait. You _knew_?!”

Chloe winks. “Oh, yeah. You’re about as subtle as a neon sign, Becs.”

Beca huffs, crossing her arms across her chest. “And you didn’t  _tell_  me. Oh my God! This is so embarrassing. I hate you.”

Chloe pouts sympathetically, standing up and uncrossing Beca’s arms. She grabs both of her hands, giving them a squeeze. “Sorry, but you were just so cute.” She smiles guiltily. “And I love your mash-ups. I like when you make them. For me. With me in mind.”

“Shut up.” Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe’s teasing.

“I really really really really really really like you too, though?” Chloe grins, rocking back and forth on her toes cutely. Beca feels heat creep up her neck, but if she ignores it then it didn’t happen, right? She’s totally cool.

“Is that so?” Beca smirks.

Chloe nods. “Yeah, you totally belong with me.” She winks again and leans her nose against Beca’s. “Can I have that Beyonce/Dev mash-up, by the way? Totally my new lady-jam.”

“Shut up, nerd.” Beca grins, pushing forward to connect their lips.

Chloe Beale is a lot of things.

Oblivious to Beca’s feelings  _may actually not_  be one of them.

But Beca Mitchell’s girlfriend?

Oh yeah. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: emilyjunklegacy


	4. Farmers Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired: I dare you to do a mini bechloe fic that is based around the farmer's only jingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a farmers only account for this... ffs

Chloe doesn’t get hangovers. It just doesn’t happen.

That pounding in her head? That’s not from the insane amount of shots she took last night. Nuh uh.

The current incessant throbbing above her left eyebrow is a result of the image displayed on her computer screen.

What image you ask?

The image of her newly-created, ready-to-use dating profile, courtesy of the gloating team of Cynthia Rose and Ashley and farmersonly.com.

Note to past self: never accept a bet of who can take more shots between you and Cynthia Rose unless you want to be forced to sign up for a Farmers Only account and then have to go on at least one date with a farmer.

Note to future self: don’t let them see weakness. It’s only one date.

At least she looks cute in a cowboy hat.

//

“You did  _WHAT?!_ ”

Beca’s eyes widen as she stares at Stacie’s laptop screen in front of her.

“It’s just a few dating profiles, Beca, geez. Don’t get your flannel in a twist.” Stacie rolls her eyes.

“We thought it’d be a nice way to get you back out there!” Emily grins from next to Stacie, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

Amy snorts from Beca’s other side. “Yeah you’ve been pretty mopey since the Jeca break up, Beca. It’s really bringing down the positive sexual vibes around here.”

Beca scowls. “I am  _not_  online dating, guys. No. No way.”

“It’s too late for that, babe. You already have hits on all three of the websites we signed you up for.” Stacie clicks on one of the tabs open in the browser. “See. Mitchell on Amy’s eHarmony account – ”

“Ooh,” Emily interrupts. “If you got married and he took your last name, he’d be Mitchell Mitchell!” Beca glares and Emily’s smile slides off her face slowly. “Or not. Yeah. It’s too early to be thinking about marriage. Sorry. My bad.”

Stacie cups her hand on her Beca’s shoulder. “Down, you tiny, pugnacious Chihuahua.” She clicks over to the second tab. “And then on Emily’s Plenty of Fish account for you, we have Sarah! She seems nice.”

Beca’s going to bang her head on her desk. That’s an appropriate response to all of this, right?

“And finally on the account I created for you, there’s Darryl!” Stacie clicks the third tab and Beca audibly screams.

“FARMERS ONLY DOT COM?!”

Emily flinches back, but Stacie just smirks. “Farmers are totally hot. And cowboy706093, aka Darryl, looks like he knows his way around a lasso.” Stacie winks and Beca gawks at the picture of a man in a cowboy hat on the screen, his bushy black beard taking up half of his photograph.

“I’d ride his tractor anytime,” Fat Amy whistles over Beca’s shoulder.

Beca shakes her head defiantly. She’s not doing this.

The hottest person on the planet could send her a message and she would ignore it.

There’s no way she’s online dating.

No fucking way.

//

Chloe sighs and pulls up the dating profile Ashley and CR made for her.

If she’s going to go on a date because of this bet, she might as well get it out of the way.

And hey, at least maybe they’ll be cute.

She scrolls through the “singles in her area” and the further down the list she gets, the more panicked she becomes.

Chloe is an open-minded person, really, but she can only read the words “starlit barn-loft” so many times.

She’s passing over cowboy706093 (Darryl seems nice, but she doesn’t know about those baggy overalls he’s wearing in his picture) when she almost falls out of her chair.

Because there, next to Darryl, is cowgirl 796452.

Aka her best friend.

Aka Beca Mitchell.

//

When Beca’s phone rings while she’s on her way to class, she almost doesn’t answer, but it’s Chloe, so she does.

When it’s Chloe, she always does.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, is this cowgirl 796452?_ ”

Beca scowls, trying to clamp down the horrified squeak that almost escapes her mouth. “Oh my God. Did Stacie show you that stupid profile? She made it for me, okay? I had nothing to do with it!”

Across the line, Chloe clears her throat. “ _No. This is cowgirl 750303 and I need you to go on a date with me.”_

Beca quirks an eyebrow in confusion as she enters her classroom and finds her seat. “What are you talking about?”

_“I lost a bet with Cynthia Rose and Ashley and now I have to go on a date with someone from Farmers Only!”_

Beca blinks. “So you’re… asking me on a date? Wow, Chlo. This experimentation thing has really escalated since the retreat, huh?”

“ _Beca!”_  Chloe sounds slightly panicked. “ _Have you seen the people on that site?”_

Beca grimaces. “Yeah, okay. I understand.”

_“Please go on a date with me.”_ Chloe begs.

“Fine.” Beca rolls her eyes. “Pick me up at seven, Beale.”

There’s silence. Then – “ _Pick you up where? We live in the same house, Becs.”_

“Oh right.” Beca bites her lip as the professor enters the classroom. “Fine, I’ll meet you somewhere. I have class, though. Just text me the address.”

She hangs up and slouches down in her seat.

A date with her best friend? She guesses there are worse ways to spend an evening.

And hey, maybe it’ll get Stacie off her back.

//

Chloe tells Beca to meet her on the campus hill at DJ’s, which is a barbecue restaurant. It’s just after seven by the time she gets there and she sees Beca sitting on a bench outside the building, her Converse-clad toes barely scraping the pavement as her legs swing idly back and forth. She’s wearing jeans and a blue and red flannel, which is more than Chloe could’ve hoped for.

“Hey,” she says when she walks up, causing Beca to stand up.

“’Sup?” Beca replies with a nod of her head.

Chloe grins happily because really, she couldn’t have asked for a better twist on this whole bet situation. She immediately went from almost having to have a non-romantic barn date with a creepy guy in overalls to getting to have a fun night on the town with her best friend.

“Hungry?” She asks, nodding her head toward the BBQ joint.

Beca crinkles her nose. “Oh. Is this what we’re eating? I just thought we were meeting here.”

Chloe shakes her head. “Nuh uh. I promised Ashley and CR a country date with someone from Farmers Only.”

“Right,” Beca smirks. “So barbecue?”

“Yep,” Chloe says, holding the door open for Beca. “After you, ma’am.”

Beca snorts audibly as she enters the restaurant. “Are we really doing this?”

“We’re really doing this.”

“Fine,” Beca says, voice teasingly grouchy. It makes Chloe feel light in an unimaginable way. “But you’re paying.”

Chloe just grins, putting on a light southern accent. “You got it, darlin’.”

//

Beca thought Chloe was kidding when she said they were doing the whole country date thing, but as the night continues, it becomes apparent that she was one hundred percent serious.

After the barbecue place, Chloe drives them to a country bar. Beca eyes it warily, especially when Chloe plops cowboy hats on both of their heads. Like, where did Chloe even get those? When Beca asks, Chloe just winks, ties the ends of her purple flannel around her midriff, and drags Beca inside.

The bar is definitely the type of place Beca would never go willingly, with its mounted antler decorations, Tim McGraw karaoke, and terrifying mechanical bull in the corner.

But Chloe’s eyes light up when they walk in, and Beca has never been that great at resisting any idea of Chloe’s (obviously), so she sighs and reluctantly succumbs to whatever torture she’s about to endure.

She just never expected that torture to include a line dancing Chloe Beale in tiny jean cutoff shorts.

Beca’s never really liked country or line dancing, but after tonight?

Well.

After tonight, that’s probably not going to change, but she  _can_  appreciate Chloe in a cowboy hat, her pretty hair in braids and a smile on her face as she shakes her hips to the catchy Luke Bryan song blasting over the speakers.

“Beca,” Chloe calls, finger beckoning Beca to come dance with her. Beca sighs, having realized long ago that she’s a sad, unresisting victim to the radiant smile of Chloe Beale.

She downs the last sip of her beer and sets it on the bartop before slowly making her way over to Chloe. “Howdy,” Beca drawls. And she’s kidding, at least partly, but the other part of her kind of likes this secret country-themed date and the immediate effect the word has on Chloe’s smile.

Chloe pulls Beca close to her, lips grazing her ear. “I saw you staring at my ass, Mitchell.”

Beca pulls back, smirking. She lifts her hands up innocently. “Country girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for meeeeee.”

Beca expects Chloe to grin playfully at her and spin her around in some version of Bella choreography. That doesn’t happen however. What does happen is that Chloe’s eyes widen slightly and her teeth come out to bite at the corner of her mouth. Beca quirks an eyebrow as Chloe’s eyes quickly glance down to Beca’s lips.

It makes something hot and striking drop into Beca’s stomach, and she’d never really considered Chloe as anything other than her friend and her fellow Bella before, but suddenly there’s a pull behind her chest, an inkling of something else fluttering about in there.

Then Chloe smirks knowingly at her, like she’s aware of this sudden _attraction_  that Beca can’t ignore, and she hooks one of her fingers through a loop in Beca’s jeans, giving it a tug and pulling Beca closer to her.

Beca feels herself smiling as Chloe lifts their arms and spins herself under Beca’s own, dipping her head a little to fit underneath. Chloe giggles happily as she loops Beca’s arm around her shoulders, and Beca has to reach up slightly to fit her, but Chloe’s not  _that_  much taller than her, and she realizes she likes the feeling of holding Chloe like this, like Chloe and her are a package deal.

Chloe drags her out of the bar sometime after midnight and she plays top country hits all the way home. Beca doesn’t mind as much as she should because Chloe’s flushed red with happiness and she’s singing along to Jake Owen, the windows rolled down and her cowboy hat slightly crooked on her head.

They park back at the Bella house and the glow of the streetlamps halo Chloe’s head when they get out of the car.

“So thanks for coming out with me,” Chloe says, her back pressing against the car door as she waits for Beca to climb out of the passenger seat.

“Sure,” Beca shrugs, because she long ago resigned herself to the fact that she’ll do a lot of things for Chloe Beale and she’s long past even denying it.

Chloe crinkles her nose cutely, and the pull is back in Beca’s stomach and in her chest and it’s like Chloe is freeze-framed, her eyes blinking in slow motion and her weight shifting minutely onto her other foot.

And Beca knows this wasn’t a  _real_  date, but she suddenly wishes it was, suddenly wishes that all their friend dates had been real dates and that Beca could feel Chloe tucked under her arm like they’re a package deal because they actually  _are_  a package deal.

She doesn’t know how to say this with words, but Chloe’s still in freeze-frame, her back pressed against the car and staring up at Beca with twinkling eyes.

So slowly, reverently, Beca reaches her finger out and tips the brim of Chloe’s cowboy hat up higher. Chloe tilts her head to the side in slight confusion, and it’s a great angle for Beca to lean up slightly, her lips sliding against Chloe’s for a brief second.

The Georgia air is warm around them and Chloe’s fingers feel cool when they land on Beca’s cheeks and hold her there when she pulls back.

“Ummm,” Beca says.

“Uh huh,” Chloe hums, making the centimeter between them disappear again as she presses her lips back to Beca’s sweetly.

When Chloe leans away from Beca again, her hands falling away from Beca’s cheeks to clasp her hands, her smile is so bright that Beca almost forgets they’re in the dark street outside the Bella house.

“Wow Becs.” Chloe smiles. “Who knew you’d be a sucker for country night?”

Beca just rolls her eyes, but she can still feel the tingle of Chloe’s lips on hers and she has one of Chloe’s stupid country songs stuck in her head.

“You be my soft and sweet, I’ll be your strong and steady?” Beca half-sings, half-asks and immediately grimaces at herself because damn Chloe and her stupid country date and soft, kissable lips.

Chloe smirks. “Well, well, well, Ms. LA. We’ll make a country girl out of you yet.”

Beca rolls her eyes, but she knows that Chloe can tell she’s teasing and _happy_. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Beale.”

“Okay, honeybee.” Chloe just grins and brings her lips back to Beca’s, and okay, whatever, sue her.

Maybe her dating profile worked out for the best.

Not that she’ll ever admit that to Stacie.

//

Two weeks later, Chloe sits down at her computer, finally getting around to deleting that stupid dating profile after having received an awkward “flirt” email from some guy named Jeff.

She pulls up her settings page, clicking “delete profile” after scrolling down a bit. A new page comes up, asking Chloe why she’s decided to delete her account.

“Chloe? Are you ready?” Beca’s voice calls from somewhere in the Bella house.

“Yeah, just one second!” She calls back to her girlfriend – yeah, that’s a _thing_  now – and hovers her mouse over the delete options.

She knows it’s not completely accurate (after all, they’re not technically farmers), but she clicks the box next to the option that reads “I am now dating someone I met on farmersonly.com” and closes her laptop.

“Chloe come on!”

“Coming!” Chloe stands up and grabs her purse, rushing to hurry so that they’re not late for their flight to Worlds.

As Beca jabbers on about her collaboration with Emily the whole way to the airport, her fingers intertwined with Chloe’s in her lap, Chloe smiles to herself, thinking about Farmers Only.

Well, that site may be weird and their jingle obnoxiously catchy, but if there’s one thing her brief stint with their website proved, it’s that you’ll never be lonely at farmersonly dot com.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: emilyjunklegacy


	5. Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired: prompt: Chloe & Beca get stuck in a vehicle during a snow storm.

They’re going to die.

She’s not being dramatic, okay. They  _literally_  might die.

Chloe is a questionable driver in normal weather, but with white flakes the size of grapes pelting the air around them and the tires of Chloe’s car sliding on the icy street, Beca’s one hundred percent sure they’re going to die.

Chloe doesn’t seem to have the same concerns as she turns the radio up and sings along, ignoring the way Beca clenches the door handle so tightly her knuckles turn whiter than the storm outside.

“Umm, Chlo?” Beca manages to squeak out as her girlfriend takes a turn too quickly and her car drifts into the other lane slightly before she corrects it. Beca’s now two hundred percent sure they’ll die tonight.

“Yeah, babe?” Chloe replies, turning the radio down and glancing over at Beca.

Beca resists the urge to tell her to keep her eyes on the road. At least it’s like midnight and nobody is out in this storm.

Oh god. If they crash, they’ll be stranded out here.

She immediately shoots  _that_  terrifying thought away.

“Could you like, slow down?” Beca winces as Chloe slides through a stop sign.

“Slow down? Becs, we’re going like five under the – ”

THUNK.

Beca feels her seatbelt jam sharp against her chest as Chloe’s car spins out and one of her tires rams into the curb. Her head rebounds against the leather of the passenger seat and she lets out a muted grunt as the car comes to a complete stop.

“Shit,” Chloe hisses. “Beca? You okay?”

Beca’s in shock. They crashed. Well sort of. Not really. But a little. Her hands immediately pat over herself to make sure she’s alive.

They’re dead. They’re alive. But they’re _dead_.

“Beca, honey, breathe.”

She gasps in a breath, cold air filling her lungs like ice. “Are we dead?”

Chloe rolls her eyes at Beca’s dramatics and turns on her hazard lights. “Beca, we ran into the curb. It’s fine. I think we just blew the tire.”

“Are we stuck out here? How are we going to get home?” Beca immediately imagines the worst scenario possible probably. One in which they’re stuck on the streets overnight, the frost closing in on them, the two of them huddled close for warmth and praying that the wolves don’t get to them before the frostbite settles in.

“I’ll just call Cynthia Rose to come pick us up,” Chloe says brightly, as if they might not die of starvation or hypothermia or from wild animals coming to feast upon them.

Beca is now  _three hundred percent sure_  they’re going to die.

“Okay,” Chloe tells her a few minutes later. “CR and Stace are coming to get us. They’ll be here in a half hour.” Beca just nods, still thinking about all of the likely ways they might die. “Beca. We’ll be fine.” She grabs Beca’s hands, and Beca glances down at them, surprised at how warm Chloe’s are. She looks over at Chloe, who looks nice and toasty in her light blue beanie.

They sit in silence for a few moments, mostly just staring at each other and watching each other’s breaths exhale into the night air in visible puffs. The silence of the snow storm and the night presses in around Beca and she feels very tiny all of a sudden.

She shivers.

“You cold?” Chloe pouts at her.

“Yeah,” Beca says, because even though she’s only a little chilly, she doesn’t know how to express the overwhelming feeling of helplessness growing inside her.

Other than by saying they might die. But…

“Hmmm.” Chloe hums and unbuckles her seatbelt.

“Uh. What are you doing?” Beca asks as Chloe swings her legs over the middle console. She plops down in Beca’s lap, hand reaching down to slide the passenger seat as far back as it goes so that they have more room.

Chloe grins cutely. Innocently.

Too innocently.

“Keeping you warm,” she says, eyes twinkling.

“Oh,” Beca manages to get out as Chloe’s arms loop around the headrest of the seat, her hair falling in Beca’s face.

Their cold exhales mix together as Chloe leans closer. Beca briefly notices that her eyelashes look extra long and pretty before her eyes close as Chloe’s lips touch hers slowly.

Instinctually, Beca’s hands land on Chloe’s butt, pulling her tighter against Beca’s chest. She gives into the familiar feeling of Chloe’s lips sliding against her own, Chloe’s hands wandering over her neck and into her hair.

She shivers again, this time from Chloe’s fingers slipping beneath the collar of Beca’s flannel. Chloe’s skin feels like fire against her own, a spark of electricity that Beca will never get to used to.

A soft sigh of happiness travels from the back of Chloe’s throat and into Beca’s mouth, quickly followed by Chloe’s tongue. Beca groans, squeezing her legs together and shifting against Chloe in hopes of finding some kind of relief against the building tension underneath her abdomen.

Her hands slip under Chloe’s heavy jacket and sweater, traveling up her spine, counting the bumps in her head as she goes.

And she’s not thinking about the snow anymore or crashing, her brain space occupied fully by Chloe and the soft way her nose brushes against Beca’s cheek.

She’s not thinking about dying, whether by wild animals, or freezing, or some creepy stalker killer coming out of the night to –

“Chloe? Beca?” There’s a loud tap on the car window and Beca’s body jumps in fright, a loud squeak tearing her away from Chloe’s mouth as her eyes shoot open.

The driver’s side door opens and Cynthia Rose peers her head into the car.

“Oh for the love of…” She sticks her head back out of the car. “You were right, Stace! They’re worse than bunnies in heat.”

There’s a loud guffaw from behind Cynthia Rose and Beca suddenly realizes how they look, Chloe straddling her, her beanie lopsided on her head. The car windows have fogged up and Beca’s still staring like a deer in headlights.

“Well, you guys coming or what?” Cynthia Rose shakes her head in disbelief.

“Yeah, we’re freezing our tits off out here!”

Beca rolls her eyes at Stacie, but Chloe giggles. “Yeah, totes.” She places one last kiss on Beca’s lips before opening the passenger side door and slides out of the car.

Beca unbuckles her own seatbelt finally and climbs out after Chloe. CR is saying something about the tow-truck coming to get Chloe’s car in the morning and Beca crosses her arms as Stacie hangs out of CR’s truck and shoots her a wink. Beca scowls.

She’s now like, four hundred percent sure she’s going to die tonight.

Not from the snow, or Chloe’s driving, or hypothermia, but from embarrassment.

“Man, guys, lucky we got to you. Saw a few cops checking abandoned cars just a few blocks from here.” CR says as Beca ungracefully tries to hop up into her big truck. “Imagine if they found you in that position before us.”

Stacie and Chloe both find this hilarious for some reason.

Beca burns bright red.

Make that five hundred percent sure she’s going to die tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: emilyjunklegacy


	6. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired: If you can, can you do a Bechloe fic based off of Say Something?

The days after Worlds pass by in a blur.

They’re busy packing up the Bella house, leaving it empty for Emily and next year’s Bellas. Chloe watches as the room she’s lived in for six years quickly becomes nothing more than thin carpet and white walls as she stuffs her clothes in boxes, takes her pictures off of their nails.

She’s graduated, officially, and if she thought she was scared before, that’s nothing compared to the absolute terror filling her now. She knows she has to face the real world sometime, but even after three extra years of prolonging it, she doesn’t feel ready.

It doesn’t help that just yesterday, Beca had announced she was moving to L.A. with Jesse, the two of them in hot pursuit of their dreams.

And here’s Chloe, getting ready to go back to her parents’ house, where she’ll live in her tiny childhood room and cook dinner with her mom and hopefully, maybe, somehow get a job.

If she imagined this prospect unappealing before, the idea of doing it without Beca has her insides squirming more than they did before her nodes surgery, although the fear seems to have bloomed from the same roots.

What if she wakes up and everything has changed for the worst?

What if without the Bellas, without college and singing, without  _Beca_ , she loses her song?

Chloe feels small and fragile, like one wrong move will shatter her frame and leave her cracked and in pieces.

Chloe’s teetering on a precipice, torn between the idea that she  _can’t_  do this without Beca and that she needs to do her own thing and take control of her own life.

Beca has always been an anchor for Chloe, especially once Aubrey left and Chloe always felt one step away from hysterics, one bad move away from toppling off of the thin balance beam on which she’s built her whole life.

But Beca is leaving and Chloe is staying, and she doesn’t know what to do.

Under her mask of excitement at graduating, Chloe aches.

Beca, for all of her aloof confidence and hidden eagerness at moving, doesn’t seem to notice Chloe’s anxiety, even as they finally get ready to say their goodbyes.

“So,” Beca says, clearing her throat. “This is, uh, this is goodbye, huh?”

The Bellas have gone, the house emptied, the keys handed over to Emily. It’s just the two of them in the front yard, Beca shifting awkwardly and Chloe trying not to cry.

“It’s not goodbye you goof,” Chloe manages to choke out a laugh despite the panic swelling in her chest with the force of a tsunami. “I’ll come visit you.”

Beca shrugs solemnly and glances away and Chloe wants to scream.

Four years of friendship, of something building between them that Chloe has tried to tap into and Beca is too obtuse to see, with her comfortable boyfriend and distracted mind. After all this, and Beca still can’t see it, this spark between them.

Chloe’s love for Beca hangs in the air between them and Chloe wills Beca to feel it, to talk to her, to not let this be another lost moment to add to the vast collection that Chloe’s stored up in a space reserved for things left unsaid.

She wants Beca to look at her, to tell her she feels this confusion and helplessness too, to just say _something_.

_Say something say something say something_

Chloe aches and aches and aches.

She can feel her tether growing weaker as the seconds pass and she wants to shake Beca by the shoulders.

_Can’t you see this thing between us? Can’t you feel it? I’d follow you to the ends of the earth. I believe in you so much I can’t breathe properly._

“Yeah, okay,” is what Beca says, puncturing the balloon of air between them with her sharp not-quite-there smile.

And Chloe feels it, that almost-something spark that exists between them diminishing before she even had a chance to fully process what it could be.

“I’ll call you.” And she smiles because if she smiles enough then this panic will recede, will compress itself further inside her where she can’t feel it.

“I’ll try not to screen your calls,” Beca shoots back, lightly teasing as if Chloe isn’t unraveling.

Beca has always been Chloe’s anchor and Chloe’s quickly losing the weight that keeps her steady. She reaches out, pulling Beca to her chest, squeezing her as hard as she can.

“Ow, Chlo,” Beca laughs and it makes Chloe’s ache bruise further, tender and raw, cracking open a well inside her.

She shudders out a breath. “I love you, Becs.”

Beca’s hands squeeze her hips. “Don’t whip out the water works on me now, Beale.”

Chloe chokes on a laugh, sniffling back her tears. She steps away from Beca, wiping her eyes.

 _This isn’t goodbye_ , she reminds herself.

And Beca just stares at her, waiting for Chloe to piece herself back together.

_Say something say something say something_

“I’ll miss you.” Chloe’s voice shakes and she lets it, lets her composure begin to slip away and leave her. She digs her feet into the ground, trying to find a way to anchor herself.

Beca hesitates, her mouth forming shapeless words, until – “I’ll miss you, too.”

And they stare at each other for a moment, unspeaking, and Chloe watches Beca watching her, observes the way Beca’s eyes flit back and forth from Chloe’s face to her shoes and back again.

_Say something say something say something_

“I should probably go,” Beca mumbles, and Chloe’s heart drops into her stomach. “Plane to catch and all.”

And Chloe nods because she has to let Beca go, even if she doesn’t want to. Beca might be her anchor, but Chloe refuses to keep her on the ground.

She can feel it in the space between them, the what’s-that-feeling spark flickering out, and she has to remind herself  _this isn’t goodbye_.

“Okay,” she says, and she pulls Beca to her once more, a quick hug that leaves Chloe breathless and aching, aching, aching.

Beca smiles at her again, small and quiet in that just-Beca way, before she gets in her car and starts the engine.

And there’s a just-too-long-to-be-casual pause right before Beca pulls away that has hope fluttering in Chloe’s chest like a butterfly with broken wings trying to lift itself in the air again.

_Say something say something say something_

But then Beca’s pulling away, Chloe’s anchor leaving in a cloud of exhaust and summer heat, and something deep within Chloe aches and aches and aches and she’s afraid it might never stop.

_I’m giving up on you_

And she aches. And she breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: emilyjunklegacy; if you have minific promopts, feel free to send them my way, but it will take me 8 years to answer them be warned.


	7. Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired: Are you still taking prompts? If you are, would you please do a bechloe songfic to "Sidekick" by Walk The Moon? If not, that's totally okay! I think your mini fics and you are awesome!  
> (Warning: mature content up ahead!)

Beca shivers as she pushes out of the movie theater into the cool night. The wind whips quick around them, spitting Beca’s hair into her face. She looks up, the black sky somehow made darker by the heavy clouds moving in from the west.

“Shit,” she hisses as a drop of rain lands on her nose. 

“What?” Chloe’s by her side, her voice raised slightly as another powerful gust of wind shakes the trees that line the parking lot. 

Beca hadn’t  _really_  wanted to come to the movies, but Chloe had been hell-bent on seeing the new Step-Up movie for some reason, and Beca hadn’t _really_  wanted to say no to her. The forecast had called for rain anyway.

It seems that the rain was just a little bit tardy to the party.

A loud crash of thunder booms around them, and Beca watches as Chloe’s eyes widen, the following flash of lightning reflecting white in her pupils.

“Shit,” Chloe hisses and Beca smirks.

“Uh huh.”

“Whatever,” Chloe says, looking at the sky doubtfully and hitching her purse up further on her shoulder. “It’s not  _that_  bad.”

As if all the heavens were taking very deliberate stage cues from the aca-gods, another clap of thunder crashes immediately and the sky opens the floodgates. The rain falls not in droplets as much as in small marbles of water, and Beca feels it quickly soaking through her light longsleeve shirt.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later, right?” Beca yells over the cacophony of the storm. 

Chloe purses her lips, and Beca knows she’s debating something, wrestling with some idea in her head that she wants but isn’t sure she should ask for. Their eyes meet, Chloe’s a brighter electric blue than the lightning that skips across the sky.

The air feels thick with an eclectic tension, one that’s been building between them for weeks and has tightened in Beca’s stomach every time Chloe smiles at her. The wind howls again, dangerous and unrelenting, and the rain beats the pavement to the patter of Beca’s heart.

Beca can feel the chill of the storm in her bones as Chloe’s face straightens into a steely resolve, her tongue licking out across her lips before she opens her mouth and husks out a question that makes Beca’s blood run hot.

“You wanna stay at mine?”

//

Beca can’t feel her fingers by the time they get back to Chloe’s apartment. The rain has soaked through every inch of clothing on her body and her wet hair hangs in her face, itching at her forehead every few seconds. She can feel a humid wetness dripping down her back as Chloe unlocks the door and steps inside, flicking on the lights as she goes.

Beca follows her down the hallway, self-conscious that she’s dripping on Chloe’s nice carpet. She steps onto the tile of the kitchen as soon as possible.

“You want to borrow sweatpants or shorts?” Chloe calls from her bedroom. Beca hears the sound of drawers opening and closing.

“Uh. Sweatpants are fine.” She kicks off her Chucks and plops down on the kitchen floor, numb hands immediately going to pull off her socks. The thick wool sticks to the sole of her foot and she tugs, watching as the material stretches, stubborn in its endeavor to cling to Beca’s skin. She grunts once and manages to extract her foot from the black sock. She tosses it next to her shoes and starts to roll its companion off her other foot.

“Hopefully these aren’t too long,” Chloe says as she breezes back into the kitchen. 

Beca looks up from her feet, watching as Chloe sets a pair of grey sweatpants and an old forest green Barden t-shirt on the counter. Chloe tilts her head as she takes in Beca’s position on the floor, her one barefoot digging into the tile for leverage as she tries to pull her other wet sock away from her heel. “Thanks,” Beca mutters, giving another wheeze as she tugs on the sock.

“Here, let me.” Chloe gracefully eases down next to her, swatting Beca’s hands away. She grabs the sock by its opening, rolling it down over the round of Beca’s heel and across the thick of her foot and finally off of her toes.

Chloe smiles at her, her damp hair almost a light brown as it settles over the front of her shoulders and leaves two mirrored patches of wetness where it rests against the navy blue t-shirt she’d changed into. Chloe leans forward to place the sock with its twin, and a few strands of her hair, a quick-to-dry piece of her bangs, falls across her eyes. Instinctively, Beca reaches a hand out, her numb fingers shaking as she tucks it behind Chloe’s ear.

Chloe glances up, eyes dark under her long eyelashes, and a lump forms in Beca’s throat, thick and full. 

“Umm.” She mumbles, barely remembering to breathe as Chloe bites her lip.

“You look, like, so hot right now,” Chloe whispers, her voice rasping out in a tone that Beca has  _never_  heard before this moment.  She feels that electric danger charge through her again, hot and quick, her fingers still lingering at Chloe’s cheek.

Chloe looks down at her lips, and Beca knows what’s about to happen as surely as she knows her own name.

Chloe’s lips are warm, and Beca stalls for the briefest of moments, surprised at the sudden heat sliding up her freezing skin and digging its roots into her stomach and chest.

Her heart kickstarts, surging against her ribcage, and she feels her fingers land more firmly on Chloe’s jaw, pulling them closer together.

One of Beca’s biggest faults is perhaps that she doesn’t know exactly what she wants until what she wants is  _happening_  and at this moment, she can’t help but wonder if what she’s been wanting this whole time is right in front of her, too close for her to see it. 

She pulls back slightly, her eyes fluttering open gently in shock. Chloe blinks, a brief insecurity cutting across her features. “I… was that okay?” Chloe’s lips are still centimeters from her own and she can feel the vibration of the question reverberate around her mouth.

“Yeah,” Beca manages to get out in a half-whisper. “Like… dope.”

And she cringes, because  _dope, really?_  but Chloe just grins (Beca can feel it on her lips) and closes the gap between them. Beca exhales sharply into Chloe’s mouth, a weak gasp that gets caught in her throat. 

Chloe crawls in her lap, her wet hair hanging in Beca’s face, and wraps her legs around Beca’s back, deepening the kiss. She’s hardly aware of the sudden boom of thunder from outside, even as it rattles the walls of Chloe’s apartment. Chloe’s fingers deftly slide under Beca’s shirt, the material still soaking wet and half-sticking to her skin. It sends a chill up her spine, raising the hair on her neck and making her shiver as if the flash of lightning that momentarily illuminates the kitchen had struck her, powerful and burning.

Attraction floods Beca’s whole body and in that moment, she knows what she wants, and what she wants is Chloe. Her whole body shakes with wanting Chloe and she moans, her fingers grasping at the fabric of Chloe’s t-shirt and holding tight.

Chloe pants into her mouth, her hips grinding down on Beca’s lap, and Beca can’t decide if she wants to give Chloe more access or clench her legs together as tightly as possible. She ends up just squirming helplessly for a second, unsure what to do at this moment, with Chloe pushing up against her and their relationship pushing up against the fine line between friends and a potentially dangerous, beautiful disaster.

One of Chloe’s hands slips further up Beca’s spine, the other clamping around the back of her neck and pulling her flush against her. 

Beca’s still in her wet jeans, but Chloe’s sleep shorts ride up slightly, and Beca’s hand slips underneath her thigh, the skin there an incredible mix of hot and cold. Chloe exhales heavily through her nose, her lips leaving Beca’s as a soft whimper escapes through her parted lips. She touches her forehead to Beca’s, her breathing ragged and wet hair wild around her cheeks. 

It’s the sexiest thing Beca has  _ever_  seen.

And she’s seen Beyonce live. 

“So this - ” Chloe involuntarily shivers, her cheeks flushed pink.

“Yeah,” Beca manages to somehow get out through the rasp in the dry tunnel of her throat. “Um - ”

“We still -?” Chloe’s eyes flit back and forth between her own, stormier than the sky outside.

Beca nods. “Still good.”

“Awes,” Chloe murmurs, her eyes squeezing shut as she grinds on Beca’s lap again. 

Beca feels a low hum form in her chest, thrumming up her throat as Chloe’s teeth nip at her lips. 

An insane bout of courage whips through Beca, or maybe it’s her quickly crumbling wall of self-control, and she slips the hand that had been on Chloe’s bare thigh under her shorts, her fingers meeting the soft fabric of Chloe’s underwear. 

Beca blinks and almost pulls her fingers away, surprised at the wetness coating the material. She pauses, wondering if it’s lingering from the rain or if it’s her doing.

Chloe doesn’t seem to appreciate the uncharacteristic lack of movement on Beca’s part and she huffs against her lips, deep and throaty. She grinds into Beca’s hand, slow and deliberate, and Beca almost stops breathing.

“Keep going,” Chloe hisses, her lips now nipping at Beca’s neck. “Please,” she adds as an afterthought, voice suddenly light as if she was asking Beca to pass her the juice.

A laugh gets caught in Beca’s throat, but it quickly turns to a moan as Chloe’s teeth scrape her pulse point, leaving what Beca is sure will be dark bruises on her skin tomorrow.

Her legs are starting to tingle, the weight of Chloe on her lap for such a long period of time causing them to fall asleep, but she barely notices as her fingers slide under Chloe’s underwear and meet sticky wetness.

 _Oh my God_ , Beca thinks, over and over, a prayer sent to the charged heavens outside. Lightning cracks in response, the sloshing of rain still heavy against the windows.

Chloe’s forehead falls into Beca’s neck, her breath hot against Beca’s skin as she pants, her hips moving with Beca’s fingers in a way that seems both graceful and frantic, as if Chloe could ever doing anything differently.

Chloe’s fingers clench the back of her neck, her legs trapping Beca’s fingers as they shake of their own accord. Beca inhales as she stops her movements, the smell of rain and Chloe’s perfume and laundry detergent mixing in the air between them. 

A few moments later, Chloe relaxes, her limbs going slack around Beca and fingers releasing Beca’s neck. She sighs, a floaty, angelic sound that stirs heat within Beca’s stomach. Beca shifts, taking her hand out of Chloe’s shorts and looping her arm around Chloe’s waist. Chloe’s fingers play with the wisps of Beca’s hair that live at the base of her hairline, running gently over the skin there. Her cheek presses to the side of Beca’s head and Beca wonders what she’s thinking. 

After a few seconds, Chloe sits back slightly, eyes traveling over Beca’s face, searching for something Beca isn’t quite sure of.

“Wow,” Chloe grins after a beat, wide and carefree. 

Beca feels her eyebrows raise of their own accord. “Wow good, or wow bad?”

“Wow, amazing? Superb even.” Chloe touches her nose to Beca’s and despite herself, Beca can’t help the happy laugh that pushes its way up her throat.

“Nerd,” she mutters, her grin splitting her face as Chloe winks at her.

“I’m the sexiest nerd you’ve ever been with, Mithcell.”

Beca really can’t deny that, so she just bites her lip, knowing that Chloe can see right through the dopey smile she’s holding back.

At that moment, a clap of thunder rattles the walls, causing Chloe to jump, startled. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at herself before crawling off of Beca’s lap. She holds her hand out and helps Beca up.

“Come on, let’s get you out those wet clothes.” Chloe winks again and Beca rolls her eyes sarcastically.

“My hero,” she drawls, but it has no bite and Chloe knows it, the girl shooting a grin at Beca.

“Only if you get to be my sidekick. Every hero needs a token apathetic sidekick who’s just there to be pretty and make the hero look good.”

Beca snorts, allowing Chloe to pull her toward her bedroom. “Bite me, Beale.”

“Oh,” Chloe beams wickedly, pushing Beca back against her bed, her hands already working at the zipper of Beca’s rain-soaked jeans. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblarrrr: emilyjunklegacy


	8. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired: Chloe crying in the bathroom because she can't deal with all the stress and Beca standing outside the door softly singing Titanium to cheer her up

Chloe Beale has never considered herself a crier.

At least not when it comes to her own issues. 

Has she been known to cry at an emotional song? Sure. Watching movies? Pass her the tissues. When she read that Dobby died? She was a mess.

But when it comes to her own life, Chloe prides herself on keeping it together. 

Or at least she used to.

This year has really been pushing her to the limit and she’s starting to rethink that whole not being a crier thing. 

She knows she said she’s going to graduate this semester, and she and Beca worked out the tension that’s been growing between them all year while they were at the retreat, and it  _seems_  like she’s finally getting a handle on all that pressure that’s been building away inside her since The Kennedy Center Performance that shall-not-be-spoken-of…

So she doesn’t know why she’s crying in the bathroom like this.

She guesses her body is like a dam and all that pressure is finally ready for its release.

She just wishes that everyone would leave her to cry in peace!

“Chloe!” Stacie calls from outside the bathroom. “Please let us in!”

“I’m fine,” Chloe chokes out, her back against the locked door, a box of tissues on the floor next to where she’s sitting. “I’m fine, I swear.”

And she is fine! Just because she’s crying and her mascara is running down her face in gunky chunks and it feels like she can’t breathe doesn’t mean she isn’t completely, one hundred percent  _fine_.

There’s a soft knock at the door. “Chloe?” It’s Emily. “Do you need a hug or something? Or maybe some hot chocolate? I know a really good homemade hot chocolate recipe that my grandma passed down to me. It’s been in our family since the 1800s! It’s really good and  _super_  chocolatey and I think it would make you feel better. It always makes  _me_  feel better. I know we’re not the…” Emily trails off and she hears a soft voice whisper “ _chill, Legacy.”_  

Chloe sniffles, leaning her head back against the door. She hears more muted whispers from outside and wishes they would just go away. 

She appreciates their dedication to sisterhood and making her feel better, but a girl just needs to cry in a bathroom by herself sometimes!

Someone clears their throat outside the door. “Umm. Chlo?”

Chloe squeezes her eyes shut because if there’s one person who’s gonna make her cry more right now, it’s Beca.

“Are you… I mean, do you wanna talk about - I, like…” She hears Beca sigh. “Yo,” Beca says, her voice slightly harder. “No offense, but can you guys like, scram?”

There’s a prolonged pause and Chloe takes the opportunity to blow her nose into a tissue. 

“Okay, those guys are gone, so it’s just… it’s just me.”

The tears are warm on Chloe’s cheeks and she wipes them away with the back of her hand, not caring if it smears her mascara more. Today is really overwhelming and she doesn’t think she’s going anywhere after this.

“I don’t really wanna talk right now,” she says, her voice watery and tight.

“Okay,” Beca replies. “That’s probably for the - I mean. I’m not, like, umm. Not really good at that anyway…”

There’s a small grunt and she hears Beca ease down on the other side of the door. She imagines Beca sitting there with her knees pulled up, tapping her fingers against her legs and biting her lip.

Chloe just tries to take deep breaths.

After a few seconds, Beca starts humming, the sound breathing soft between them, crawling under the door and over Chloe’s skin like one of her grandma’s soft quilts.

“I’m talking loud… not saying much…”

The words start slow, slightly off beat, as if Beca isn’t sure she should open her mouth at all. Chloe hugs her knees to her chest, singing the next words in her head as Beca continues.

“I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose… fire away, fire away.” Beca’s voice steadies, her just-there alto easing into the familiar melody.

Chloe never thought her lady-jam could sound so comforting.

“Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away.”

Chloe smiles slightly to herself, opening her mouth to join Beca, a quiet whisper that doesn’t sound pretty but feels warm and comforting when it leaves her throat.

“You shoot me down, but I won’t fall…” Chloe feels a sob push its way out of her chest, a cathartic release of everything that’s been building inside her, like every feeling is an elastic rubber band stretching and wrapping around another and forming a ball of emotion that has finally snapped…

Everything in her body uncoils, a spring of tension finally giving way. 

Beca pauses her singing at the sound and Chloe slides away from the door, straining her hand up to unlock it and twist the handle. It creaks open, swinging in to reveal Beca sitting cross-legged and facing the door with her hands gripping the doorjamb on either side. 

Chloe watches Beca take her in, expression completely blank as she sees her. And Chloe  _knows_  she looks like crap. Her face is hot and she knows it must be red, her eyes blotchy and mascara smudged and running down her cheeks. She’s in a tank top that has a small hole in the stomach and her sweatpants are old and frayed at the bottom.

She must look a mess.

Beca’s eyes soak in Chloe’s appearance and Chloe inahles shakily as Beca finally leans forward, crawling a few feet to meet Chloe. She puts her arm around Chloe’s shoulders, awkward in the intent but not in the execution, and Chloe leans into Beca’s shoulder, pushing her face into the soft fabric of Beca’s hoodie. 

She’s probably staining it with her tears, but Beca doesn’t care about that stuff so neither does Chloe. She heaves another sob at the contact and she feels Beca squeeze her gently, her other arm wrapping around Chloe’s front in a hug.

“Shoot you down…” Beca sings, her voice soft but strong. “You won’t fall… You are titanium.”

Chloe sniffles, almost laughing at the change in lyrics, wanting to tease Beca for being a softie, but it  _does_  make her feel better, as if everything is coming full circle, like if Chloe can sing Beca’s audition song at Beca during their campfire, then Beca can confront Chloe in a bathroom when she wants to be left alone and sing this.

Chloe always knew that Beca would make them, the Bellas, better.  She should’ve known that Beca could make her better, too, could sing Chloe’s problems into their nice, neat boxes and wrap a string around them, criss-cross-loop-the-loop a perfect bow around them.

They sit in silence for a minute, Chloe’s tears eventually running dry. Beca hands her a tissue and she sits up, blowing her nose again. Beca still has her arm around her and Chloe slumps into it, letting it support her.

“Thanks,” Chloe whispers, letting her cheek rest against Beca’s shoulder.

She feels Beca shrug. “Can’t have you cracking that voice out for Worlds now, can we?”

Chloe smiles slightly and shakes her head.

“Umm, guys?” They both look over at the doorway to see Emily hovering there awkwardly, a mug cradled between her palms. “So I know you didn’t really say you wanted this, but I made it anyway…” She smiles tentatively, handing the mug to Chloe.

“Thanks,” Chloe says, inhaling the distinct chocolate aroma that’s wafting from the mug. 

Chloe notices Emily put mini marshmallows in it which  _does_  automatically cheer her up a little bit. She loves marshmallows.

“Yeah of course. No problem at all. Hope you feel better! I’m going to go finish my homework now. Bye!” Emily beams at them and waves awkwardly before disappearing out of the bathroom again. 

Beca snorts, but doesn’t say anything.

“So…” Chloe breathes out after a second. Her voice sounds almost normal again, if not a little raspy from crying. “You’re such a softie.”

Beca rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “Can it, Beale.”

Chloe grins. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

“It better be. Now share some of that with me because although she may be the sweetest ball of sugar on the planet, Emily clearly couldn’t be bothered to make  _me_  any hot chocolate. Fucking rude.” Beca takes the mug from Chloe’s hands and takes a huge sip.

“Hey!” Chloe protests, snatching the mug back. “Get your own mini-marshmallows.”

Beca twists her lips, biting back a smile and shaking her head.

Chloe feels warmth fill her as she takes another sip from the mug, but she’s not sure if it’s from the hot chocolate or from the feeling of Beca’s arm around her and the echoes of Titanium still alive in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @ emilyjunklegacy.tumblr.com. i am accepting minifics always but it will take m 8 yrs to get to them sorry... i am very slow. but i like when people tell me about their lives so come scream at me over there.


	9. Farmers Only pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat-bah inquired: YOU WILL NOT GUESS WHAT COMMERCIAL JUST PLAYED. youtube. com/watch?v=cgjujGLflKE OMG YOUR FIC HAS RUINED ME FOR THIS. I NEED STACIE TO SEE THIS WITH BECHLOE IN THE ROOM AND MAKE COMMENTS CAUSE OF COURSE SHE WOULD KNOW ABOUT THE DATE AND STUFF. AND CHLOE JUST LEANS OVER AND KISSES BECA BEFORE SAYING "Well, he's not wrong." AND LEAVING WITH A WINK.

Stacie settled back into the couch, squeezing in between Beca and Cynthia Rose. Normally this couch could only fit three, but since Chloe and Beca had started dating, they were practically sitting on each other 24/7.

This was true now, as Chloe had her back against the armrest, her feet in Beca’s lap and Beca’s arm slung around the back of the couch behind her. 

They were being pretty tight-lipped about how they got together, but Stacie has a 4.0 GPA and the street-smarts to match and was able to deduce that they’re together because of her. Well. Because of the Farmers Only profile she set up for Beca.  (Okay, she also saw Chloe’s profile when she was stalking through Beca’s, like hello, she set up the account and knows the password. Plus, she totally saw them making out under the streetlight last week and Chloe was in  _cowboy_ boots. CR had told her about the bet… She’s a math major. SHE CAN PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER.)

She’s glad they’re together, they’re two of her favorite people on the planet! But a thank you would have been nice. Giving credit where credit is due is always polite. Not that Beca has ever been polite, but…

The show they’re watching (some unrealistic crime show Stacie doesn’t really find all that enthralling) switches over to commercial, and an old guy pops up on the screen.

“Hi, I’m Jerry Miller with Farmers Only dot com.”

Beca and Chloe’s eyes snap away from each other and to the screen.

HA. Stacie knew it. 

She is  _so_  on top of it.

She grins. Time to have some fun.

“Hey, Beca, remember when  _you_  had a Farmers Only account?” 

Beca’s eyes slide over to her. “Umm. Yeah. So what?”

Cynthia Rose shifts next to her. “Hey. That reminds me. Chloe did you ever go on that date? I mean, I know you and Beca are like, doing the do now,” Beca grimaces and Stacie lets out a loud laugh. “…But a bet’s a bet, Red.”

Chloe just smiles innocently. “Oh, I went on my date. It was the best date of my life actually.”

Unsurprisingly, Beca flushes the most unsubtle shade of red Stacie has ever seen. 

“What?” CR leans around Stacie to look at Chloe. “Girl, you didn’t say anything.”

“Well maybe I don’t kiss and tell,” Chloe says, her fingers coming out to play with the ends of Beca’s hair.

On screen, Jerry Miller is going on about girls and their nails. “So join Farmers Only with a million and a half girls who don’t mind getting their fingers dirty.”

“Well, that’s sexist,” Beca scoffs. 

“Well, you know, he’s not wrong!” Chloe looks Stacie straight in the eye and winks, pushing out from under Beca’s legs. She plants a kiss right on Beca’s lips and heads to the kitchen to get some water.

The Farmers Only jingle echoes from the TV, but none of them hear it, all of them staring in shock after Chloe, Beca’s cheeks redder than a country barn.


	10. Farmers Only pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat-bah inquired: TBH Stacie totally plays the FARMERS ONLY jingle during BeChloe's Wedding Rehearsal when they are walking down the isle

“Okay, places, everyone!”

Stacie’s voice rings clear above the din of the barn and a soft stillness settles over the room. Beca steps up to her place next to the altar, her stomach twisting nervously. Jesse puts his hand on her shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze before letting it fall away.

There are only a handful of them in the old barn, just her and Jesse, a few relatives, and the officiant (Chloe’s dad’s boss or something). Chloe’s mom and her mom are sitting in the front row next to each other, completely out of their assigned seats, exchanging tissues and teary whispers. 

Beca would roll her eyes - this only the rehearsal after all - but her whole body is on edge with anticipation, knowing that Chloe’s going to be walking down the aisle in a just a minute’s time. Of course, the real wedding is tomorrow, and Beca knows Chloe will be the picture-perfect bride (but _better_  probably, like more beautiful and twice as graceful), but she still can’t wait to see the barn doors open, revealing Chloe in the pretty Easter-egg blue sundress she’d picked out for the rehearsal.

Beca can’t believe she’s getting married tomorrow. She never thought she would be on the bill for that kind of thing, but here she is, and she couldn’t be happier. She’s the luckiest girl on the planet, with the most gorgeous and kind and lovable soon-to-be-wife that any sarcastic dipshit like her could have. Honestly, this is a miracle that Beca still can’t quite believe is her life. 

The music starts playing, some grandly deep classical piece that Beca begrudgingly let Chloe and Aubrey choose, and the barn doors creak open. 

First comes, Emily and Chloe’s cousin, both dressed in delicate black dresses and looking extremely tall. They walk side-by-side, not really paying the other any mind. Beca notices that Emily is probably taking the whole step-in-time thing too seriously, but her smile sends warmth all the way to Beca’s stomach as the space between them disappears. Finally, she steps up to the altar and stands a few paces away from Jesse, while Chloe’s cousin takes the first position on Chloe’s side. “This is so freaking awesome, Becs!” Emily squeaks in a half-whisper, and Beca snorts. 

“Take it easy, Legacy. This isn’t even the wedding yet.” But Beca can’t help but grin back at her, and Jesse nudges her excitedly. Beca rolls her eyes. Idiots.

Next, Beca watches as Aubrey and Stacie walk in, their hands held casually between them and feet stepping in gentle time with the music. Stacie swings their arms lightly and Aubrey looks over at her, her smile as enthralled with the girl on her arm as Beca is sure hers is with Chloe. Fucking dweeby, genius aca-girlfriends. As they get closer, Stacie leans over to whisper something in Aubrey’s ear. Beca quirks an eyebrow, but Aubrey’s face remains passive. Stacie winks, kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, and slides on over to Beca’s side, settling into her place between Jesse and Emily. Aubrey moves to stand on Chloe’s side next to the cousin.

Then comes the flower girl, Chloe’s  _other_  cousin, a tiny blonde spark of energy that reminds Beca so much of Chloe, even at age five, that it freaks her out. She bounces on her toes and finally comes to stand next to Aubrey. Aubrey puts her arm around the girl affectionately. 

Finally, the bridal march starts, and Beca’s stomach hollows out.  When Chloe steps into the barn, Beca thinks she can’t possibly remember what Chloe looked like in the moments and days and  _years_  leading up to this. Chloe can’t possibly have looked this perfect, this stunning, this  _happy_  all the time, could she? Her eyes lock on Beca’s, and Beca feels her mouth drop open, all the air in her body exhaling in a gasp. Chloe smirks, so perfectly satisfied at Beca’s expression, and Beca feels her mouth shut, her teeth clicking audibly at the action. She feels her lips turn up playfully, and she’s suddenly not nervous at all. Chloe shoots her a seductive wink, as if her dad isn’t stepping up the aisle with his arm holding his only daughter’s as he prepares to give her away. Beca blushes, hot and fast.

Just as Chloe almost reaches her, the organ cuts off. Chloe has one foot on the step up to the altar and one foot still on the carpeted aisle, but she freezes as another song floods the barn.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE LONELY… AT FARMERS ONLY DOT COM!”

Beca whips her head around to look at the organist, but the man has disappeared, and on his bench sits a set of speakers that are plugged into -

_Stacie’s phone!_

The few people in the room erupt in laughter. Jesse practically falls over himself, clutching his stomach and leaning into Beca forcefully. She pushes him off, rolling her eyes. Beca meets Stacie’s eyes, but the girl stares at her innocently. After a second, she can’t hold it in anymore and she beams at Beca, shooting her a wink.

Beca rolls her eyes, but feels herself smiling.

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

She feels arms loop around her waist and a chin settles on her shoulder. The familiar smell of Chloe’s perfume invades her personal space, and Beca leans back, feeling Chloe’s stomach shake with laughter against her back.

“Mmm, I love that song,” Chloe whispers and Beca snorts, tilting her head up to look at Chloe. 

“Did you know she was going to do that?” Beca asks quietly.

Chloe shakes her head. “No, but I can’t say I blame her. We  _are_  getting married in a barn.”

“You picked this barn!” Beca scoffs, but it has no bite and Chloe knows it. 

Chloe crinkles her nose and leans down to give Beca a gentle kiss on the lips. “You love it. Now come on, let’s do this thing so I can dance with my smokin’ hot fiance at the rehearsal dinner.”

Beca groans. “I’m going to regret letting you and Aubrey pick the music, aren’t I?”

Chloe just smiles innocently. “Only when I’m twirling you around to Thompson Square’s Everything I Shouldn’t Be Thinking About when you definitely can’t do anything about it.” Then she winks and hops into her place at the altar.

Beca sighs, shaking her head fondly. She points at Stacie. “You better not play that tomorrow, Conrad.”

Stacie just grins.


	11. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Just think of Chloe singing Happy in the Bella's bus to Becca and the rest of the bella's joining in. And Becca just stares ahead and keeps driving, trying not to smile. And then when they pull over for a pit stop, Becca follows Chloe into the snack area, and as Chloe bends over to get her chips from the vending machine she hears someone clapping for her.

Chloe skips to the vending machine inside the lobby of the rest stop, fishing a dollar out of her wallet and feeding it into the machine. She scans the choices, trying to pick between Doritos and a bag of Corn Nuts, humming the tune to “Happy” under her breath. She absentmindedly wonders if Beca could work it into a mix, but she pushes that thought to the back of her brain for now. Beca wouldn’t even sing with her on the bus so she’s probably not in the mood to make a mix.

She clicks the button for Doritos, watching as the coil spins outward and the bag falls to the bottom of the machine. She reaches her hand in the slot, the bag crinkling satisfyingly as she grabs it. She stands up and turns around, flinching in surprise when she sees Beca leaning against the wall, smirking.

“Jesus, Beca,” Chloe says, her heart beating erratically in her chest. “Warn a girl.”

Beca doesn’t answer, just starts clapping along to a familiar beat. Then she opens her mouth and Chloe recognizes it.

“Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof.” Beca grins slyly and Chloe rolls her eyes.

“Oh shut up.”

Beca just keeps clapping. “Clap along if you know that happiness is the truth.”

Chloe crosses her arms, unable to help the smile on her face as Beca keeps singing, her voice low and genuine as she pushes off the wall. 

“Clap your hands if you think Chloe’s eyes are the most gorgeous blue.” Beca’s voice grows slightly louder, echoing around the small lobby.

Chloe grins. “I don’t think those are the words, dork.”

Beca moves closer, her hand reaching out to tug on Chloe’s belt loop. 

“I’ll clap my hands ‘cause I know that I’m about to kiss you!” Beca touches her nose to Chloe’s and Chloe giggles softly.

“Oh is that so?”

“Mhmmm.” She feels Beca hum against her lips before she kisses her gently and Chloe sinks into it.

“Hey! Aca-les-hos! We’re on a deadline here!” Amy’s voice causes Beca to pull back and look behind her. Chloe imagines she’s shooting Amy a glare. 

“Well, we wouldn’t be if you didn’t have to stop every ten minutes to pee, Amy!”

Amy mutters something else before going into the bathroom. 

Beca turns back, but Chloe’s waiting for her, up close and smiling. “So what was that lyrics about my eyes again?”

Beca just shakes her head and grins before she snatches the bag of chips out of Chloe’s hands. “Thanks for the Doritos, nerd!”

Then she’s running out of the rest stop and toward the bus. Chloe rolls her eyes fondly and follows after her, smiling like goof because she’s just so…

 _Happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emilyjunklegacy.tumblr.com
> 
> please come scream @ me :))))


	12. Say Hi If You're Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you do a BeChloe version of the "Why does no one tell me if we have people over, I just walked downstairs wearing a ‘say hey if youre gay’ T-shirt and batman boxers" thing?

Beca’s never been the tidiest person. It’s not that she isn’t clean... it’s just that she has better stuff to do. Like work on a mix, or watch TV with Stacie, or literally anything else. That, combined with her lazy ass and poor memory means that about once a month, she runs completely out of clean clothes. 

Today is one of those days.

It’s not a _problem_ , really. She lives in an apartment but their laundry’s in-house, so they don’t really have to pay for it. Besides like, with utilities and things (but Beca lets Stacie deal with that).

And sure, her roommates, Stacie and Amy, do seem to do an unprecedented amount of laundry (for both girls, Beca is _certain_ she doesn’t wanna know _why_ ), but they know to stay out of Beca’s way when it’s her time of the month.

Her laundry time of the month… not her other time of the month (although probably that too).

As soon as they see Beca stumbling on the stairs in her undersized Batman boxers (thanks Stacie) and her oversized “say hi if you’re bi” shirt that she only wears when she’s out of other clothes (thanks Amy), her laundry basket overflowing, socks toppling off the wobbly pile as she descends toward the laundry room, they know to not disturb her and to let her do her damn laundry.

Some days, though, like today, that backfires.

See, the laundry room is by the backdoor, and to get to that room from Beca’s bedroom, she has to pass through the kitchen. This wouldn’t be a problem, except today it appears they have a guest, one Beca doesn’t see over the three pairs of jeans she has piled on top of the already overflowing basket in her arms.

“Cute boxers,” chirps an unfamiliar voice, and Beca yelps, almost dropping the basket as she spins around and catches a glimpse of red hair through a mountain of clothes.

“Thanks,” she grumbles sarcastically, unable to see the stranger around her basket.

“I bought those for her, aren’t they sexy, Chloe?” Stacie giggles from some other unseen area of the kitchen, thanks to the Mount Doom of laundry piles obstructing her line of sight.

The voice hums in agreement. “Totes.”

Beca rolls her eyes as Stacie continues. “I tell Beca on the dails to wear them more often, but I don’t think she listens.”

“You wouldn’t know either way,” Beca snaps, frustrated at her inability to give Stacie the finger due to her full hands. “Thanks for the heads up on the guest by the way.”

Stacie tsks innocently. “It’s your laundry day, I wasn’t going to bother you.”

Beca grinds her teeth in the way she always does when Stacie tries to play dumb. Stacie knows full well what she ends up wearing on her laundry day! She hefts the basket higher up in her arms, her muscles starting to grow tired of holding it for so long.

“Whatever.”

“Anyway, it’s just Chloe. Nothing to worry about.”

The two girls laugh and Beca just scoffs, deciding she’s had enough, and moves on through the kitchen and to the laundry room. She starts the washer and adds her detergent, throwing clothes under the spray as quickly as possible, sorting be damned (she doesn’t give a fuck about that lights vs darks shit).

“The boxers really do look great!” The girl, Chloe, yells over the loud rumbling of the washer. “Ten out of ten!”

Beca feels heat immediately rush into her cheeks.

Thanks a lot, Stacie. Thanks a lot.

“Beca really does have nice legs, even if they’re short,” Stacie says to Chloe conversationally. “I tell her so all the time.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Chloe chimes in.

Beca cringes. “Hello, I can still hear you! You can stop now!” She slams the door to the washer shut as if that’ll give her the final word in this mortifying matter, but of course, she should know better.

“You know, actually, Chloe…” Stacie begins in a familiarly scheming voice that has Beca immediately panicking. “I think you and Beca would actually make a really good match…”

Beca almost slips on a sock that somehow didn’t make it into the wash and her hands come out to catch herself, causing a loud _bang!_ to fill the air as her wrist hits the washing machine.

“You okay, Beca-bee?” Stacie calls and Beca wonders if she can open the door and hide herself in the empty dryer for a few hours.

“Yeah,” she coughs, trying to hide her embarrassment. “All good.”

Except it’s not all good because she decides that she doesn’t really have any other excuses to be awkwardly hovering in the laundry room, so it’s at that moment that she steps back into the kitchen, vision finally unimpaired, and sees this mysterious Chloe for the first time.

On second thought, Beca thinks, maybe there’s still time to turn back and hide in the dryer.

Like most of Stacie’s friends, Chloe is … attractive. Really attractive. And also _unreally_ attractive. She smiles when Beca appears, and Beca honestly understands that whole deer-in-headlights thing because she’s sure it’s what her face is doing at that moment.

She’s staring… and she can’t stop.

For her part, Chloe’s grin seems to grow the longer she looks at Beca, taking in her face to her “say hi if you’re bi” shirt to her Batman boxers and down her legs. Beca really wishes she had some more clean clothes because without the basket shielding her, she’s feeling pretty naked right about now in these boxers.

“You know, Stace, I think you could be right,” Chloe hums appreciatively from where she’s sitting at their kitchen table.

“Uh…” Beca stutters awkwardly, but Chloe just winks at her.

Across the table from Chloe, Stacie smirks, and Beca has the fleeting thought that Stacie had planned this before she even came downstairs.

“Wanna get dinner some time?” Chloe asks her, blunt in a way Beca probably should have expected from any goddess-like friend of Stacie’s.

She coughs again. “…K? Uh. Sure. Yes. Yeah.”

Chloe’s smile softens and she holds her phone out for Beca to put her number in, which she does, somehow, without making a fool of herself.

Then she and Stacie get up to go look at something involving Stacie’s snakes (Beca shudders at the thought), and Stacie winks, _fucking winks_ , at her on the way out.

Two minutes later, Beca’s finally back in the safety of her room, looking at her phone where she just received a confirmation text from Chloe about dinner, accompanied by both the bat and the man emojis.

Beca looks down at her boxers and shakes her head in amazement.

Thanks a lot, Stacie. Thanks a lot!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now @ emilyjunk dot tumblr dot com. u can send a prompt but will i answer??? who tf knows!!!! lmao


End file.
